StoVe
by L-Ly Three Kazumi
Summary: Bintangku, apa kau lelah mendengar keluh kesahku setiap malam?


Hi semua

Ketemu lagi dengan saya di fic ke-4 ku yang mungkin masih banyak kekurangan

Enjoy

L-Ly Three Kazumi

Presents

.

.

.

StoVe

.

.

Aku menatap langit yang dihiasi kerlip bintang. Meskipun awan menutupi sebagian bintang yang lainnya, bintang itu tetap disana, bersinar cemerlang mengalahkan bintang lainnya, bintang yang menjadi saksi bisu akan rasa cintaku padanya. Malam ini, aku bertekad untuk mengungkapkan semuanya besok. Kutatap bintang kesayanganku itu, meminta persetujuannya. Bintang itu seakan bersinar makin cemerlang, seperti mendukung keputusanku, atau sudah lelah menjadi tempatku mengeluarkan segala keluh-kesahku setiap malam yang itu-itu saja. Tentang keindahannya.

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku semalam. Hatiku serasa ringan, namun terbebani. Ringan karena akhirnya aku telah berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapakan rasaku padanya yang telah mengganjal di hati dan otakku selama ini, pengalih perhatianku dari masalah-masalah yang kerap menerpa hidupku yang sepi dan suram ini. Dan terbebani karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku katakan padanya nanti, _I'm so nervous but she's too gorgeus_. Aku tak dapat menahan perasaan ini, yang telah menumpuk dan mencapai titik batasya. Hari valentine besok, akan menjadi hari yang sangat bersejarah bagiku.

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah, menuju loker. Seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu, bertumpuk-tumpuk coklat langsung berhamburan keluar begitu aku membuka lokerku. Dan seperti biasa pula, coklat-coklat itu berakhir di tempat sampah. Kecuali satu, coklat kopi berbungkus lavender yang diberikan entah oleh siapa. Coklatnya enak dan manis, mengingatkanku padanya.

Aku berjalan menuju taman, tempat favoritnya (lebih tepatnya tempat dimana aku sering melihatnya). Aku membayangkan dia, duduk seperti biasa di _spot_ kesayangannya sambil menikmati nyanyian alam sore hari yang menentramkan. Aku terus berjalan menuju tempat itu, tersenyum, akan fantasi yang menari-nari dalam otakku, yang nyaris membutakan mataku. Sekarang, aku telah sampai di tempat ini, di taman ini. Mencarinya, dengan _dress_ lavender selutut yang membuatnya semakin manis dan imut di mataku. Tapi yang kudapatkan adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak kuduga, dia, sang lavender manis yang member warna dalam hidupku, memberikan coklatnya pada seseorang yang kuketahui sebagai kakak kelasku yang punya kemampuannya melebihi diriku dari tampang, IQ, EQ, dan lain sebagainya. Yang kubanggakan hanyalah kemampuanku dalam mengolah bola basket dan memasukkannya ke ring dengan gerakan manis nan keren _slamdunk_. Aku membatalkan rencanaku yang telah kususun rapi tadi malam. Langkah demi langkah aku meninggalkan taman itu, menutup semua harapanku yang selama ini kupendam. Menjadikannya rahasia, antara aku dan bintang.

Aku berjalan tanpa tahu ingin pergi kemana. Sinar keemasan matahari senja yang menerpa rambut blonde dan wajah tan-ku tak kupedulikan. Ya, hari sudah menjelang malam. Samar-samar kulihat sebuah lapangan basket di depanku. Kuhentikan langkahku dan mulai memainkan bola yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana. Malam semakin gelap, tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanya kesendirian dan bola basket. Mencoba melupakan hal-hal yang terjadi tadi sore. Aku terus bermain dan bermain sampai kurasakan kakiku tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhku. Aku jatuh terduduk di lantai semen lapangan yang tak pernah tersentuh sapu ini. Menangis sepuasnya.

Isakanku masih terdengar, samar-samar kurasakan derap pelan langkah kaki seseorang kearahku.. jantungku bagai tersengat listrik. Suara itu, suara yang mengalihkanku dari dunia, simfoni yang terindah bagiku. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, senyumannya memberikanku tenaga untuk berdiri kembali, _power of love_. Kuhapus jejak air mata yang membekas di pipiku. Aku mungkin cengeng, tapi laki-laki macam apapun pasti pernah menangis karena cinta, walaupun hanya dalam hati saja. Ia membantuku menghapusnya, membuahkan senyuman di wajahku. Tiga kata sacral itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Ia terperangah seakan tak percaya. Tapi aku meyakinkannya jika aku lebih baik dari pria yang bersamanya tadi sore. Aneh. Ia malah tertawa, suaranya begitu jernih menyapu indra pendengaranku. Kutepuk dahiku, ternyata yang tadi itu adalah kakaknya. _Well,_ memang salahku karena tidak menguping percakapan mereka. Aku menatapnya, menanti jawaban dari pernyataanku. Ia tersenyum, manis sekali. Bintang di atas sana seakan mengukir bentuk hati, cerah, indah, gemerlap. Aku mendekapnya. Bintangku menjadi saksi kebersamaan kami.

.

.

.

FIN

Gimana?

Kerasa nggak romancenya?

RnR ya

Cheers

L-Ly Three Kazumi


End file.
